We're Spies!
by BrittanyDiamondCrystal
Summary: Lucy and Levy have been best friends since birth. They constantly got in trouble and at age 13 they were saved from trouble by a man named Mr. Makarov. He is in charge of a spy organization and quickly accepted them as his top spies. Now, at age 16, Lucy and Levy are in trouble again, and they have to go to regular high school, which Gramps is the principal of. High school AU NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This can possibly be a fan fic! Review what you think of it and if you like it, I'll continue it..  
**

* * *

 **(Lucy's P.O.V)**

We ran as fast as possible. I have a 200 pound bomb on my back and my best friend is behind me. I look back to see her keeping up. We've known each other since we've been born. Our parents were friends, but constantly ignored us.

Name: Levy McGarden

Age: 16

Hobbies: Reading, Getting into trouble, Baseball

Need To know: She is my best friend, She is a master of deception, She may be small; but she is powerful, can control her anger, not as flexible as me

Appearance: She is about 4'11, has short-blue hair, brown eyes and a fuckin' bright ass orange head band I tell her to take off all the damn time! Ugh! We are suppose to be camouflaged, but no~ Levy wants to wear that prison-orange headband from the 1st time we were arrested!... That story is for another time.. She's wearing a black skirt with a black belt, orange thigh-highs, a blue jacket-like shirt that shows her mid-drift with gold trimmings and black flats.

We keep running, but soon we hear gun shots. We run faster to a clearing up ahead. Soon, we see bullets whizz past us, one grazing my hair. Here's my bio:

Name: Lucy Heartfillia

Age: 16

Hobbies: Getting in trouble (No Joke), Gymnastics, Football

Need to know: Don't wake me, if I don't like you; see your way out, I can take on a 300 pound M.M.A. fighter-that's trying to kill me with a gun-on top of mount Everest; with nothing but my bare hands, I have anger issues.

Appearance: I'm about 5'2, I have waist-long blonde hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and pink lips. I'm wearing black 5-inch pumps (Cause I'm a boss), knee-high black socks, a black and gold mini skirt, and a black and gold crop top with fingerless gloves.

Soon we get there and we see a helicopter hovering over the green grass. As soon as we get near it starts to go higher. I push the bomb on and give Levy a leg-up. By the time Levy is in They are leaving and I'm chasing them down the field.

"Lu-Chan! Hurry!" Levy yells. Right before It gets higher, I jump and hang onto the hanger. We go up about 60 feet and I look to see guys firing up at us.

"Le~EEEVV~YYY~!" I scream. She gives me her hand and pulls me up. I get in and grab a turret gun that can hang out the plane. I lean out and fire at them. In less then 5 seconds all of them are dead. I put the turret back and rest for a minute.

"We did it," Levy sighs as we rest next to each other. Then we hear ticking. Our eyes go wide as we look at each other than the bomb. It says 20 seconds till. We rush to it and Levy starts working on disabling it.

"Levy..!" I wait for her to disable it with 13 seconds till.

"Hold on! She yells.

"Its 6 till!"

"I know that!" 5... 4... 3- Oh to hell with it! I grab the bomb quickly throw it out the plane.

 _BOOM_

"Lu-Chan!" Levy whines as we start to land near the HQ.

"What it was about to blow!"

"I almost had-," We hear alarms and rush to the front of the plane. We look at the panel and see that someone is hacking it. We start heading to the ocean a little ways from the city. We pass a little over the HQ 1st so we jump out from 50 feet above. We swan dive at first, but then flip and prepare to land with our right legs stretched and our left legs bent. We land in front of the head quarters.

"What was that about?!" Levy freaks out about something like this all the time. This has never happened particularly...

"I don't know. Lets go ask Gramps." We walk around to a secluded part of building on the exterior and pull out our gravelling hooks. We set them to go up about 11 stories and zoom up. We stop in front of a long window and hang onto the ledge.

"Do you think they're in a meeting?!" Levy yells over the wind.

"Wouldn't make a difference!" I yell back. I take out a laser pin and draw a circle in the window.

"We do this all the time!" We laugh at the truth. Every time we come back from a mission we do this.

She uses a suction cup gadget- whatever the hell it's called. She took out the glass and let it fall to the ground. I looked at her and we nodded at the same time. I grabbed the ledge tighter and swung my legs up into a hand stand and kicked my legs threw the large circle in the window. **_(A/N If you've ever played tomb raider, you'd know what I'm talking about. It's like a front walk-over)_** and landed in the crouch position prepared for a fight. Levy did the ssame, but face the other direction.

"LUCY! LEVY!" There's Gramps!

"Yeah?" We ask at the same time.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting!" We look around to see many bewildered faces. We stand up and walk over to 2 empty seats and plop down in the most non-proper manner. I look at the time and it's 6:30 pm.

"Well, you're meeting's over now!" Levy says.

"How did you know?" He asked but he knew the anwser.

"We are highly trained-" Levy started.

"- spies and we are more-" I started.

"-efficient and qualified than-"

"-you yourself. We do this-"

"-every time you're-"

"-in a meeting!" I finished. We did this often.

"Are you sure y'all aren't long lost twins?" He jokes as everyone leaves.

"We've been here since we were 13. We'd know by now." Levy says and I nod.

"Well, I have some important news. Some agents from the other side," They are the evil people,"are on to you guys. They sent a note to "Red Diamond" and "Deadly Ladybug", or, well, you two. We are in the process of tracking them down, but in the mean time, you guys are on leave. You will be going to the high school that I'm the principal of. And since I'm on break, I'll be going with you. You are already enrolled and you are in the same dorm again." We cheer at that. One time they tried to separate us into different dorms and let's just say they could never find our stuck up roommates.

"Okay, when do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Your stuff is there. You have a special dorm to hide your weapons. You will still have missions, but they will be very little and you must disguise yourself while on it." He smiles.

"Gramps? Do we call you Mr. Makarov?" Levy asks as we start to leave for the school.

"No, everyone there calls me that." He says. We nod and continue on our way.

High school here we come!

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! I also made a song fic and have another fan fic out! Please look at those! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_~PREVIOUSLY~_

 _"Okay, when do we start?" I ask._

 _"Tomorrow. Your stuff is there. You have a special dorm to hide your weapons. You will still have missions, but they will be very little and you must disguise yourself while on it." He smiles._

 _"Gramps? Do we call you Mr. Makarov?" Levy asks as we start to leave for the school._

 _"No, everyone there calls me that." He says. We nod and continue on our way._

 _High school here we come!  
_

* * *

"-An..Lu... LU-CHAN," Someone yelled in my ear. I fell off the bed from being surprised. I immediately got up and glare at Levy. Last night we came in at 8 pm and stayed up all night. We were wearing our pj's. Me wearing a navy blue sports bra and fluffy pink booty shorts and Levy wearing a white tank top and pink panties. We had picked out our outfits last night, but I didn't see mine anywhere.

"It's time for school!" She said with a smirk. Oh no...

"Levy-Chan.. Where's my outfit?" She held out my shirt for today. I glared at her and she ran out the door. The girls' dorms were every other floor. There were a total of 50 floors, 25 for the guys, 24 for us, and the main floor. We were on the 36th floor.

I quickly chased after her. We always pull pranks on each other. It's kind of our thing. I chased her to the end of th hallway and up the stairs. Not even stopping to realize...

I have on no shirt.

We ran past many boys. Dodging like pros and flipping over random things. I take a quick look behind me to see many boys with nosebleeds. I smirk. I run a little faster and tackle Levy in front of a random guy's room.

"Give me my shirt!" I yell straddling her trying to yank my shirt away from her. She yanked back and yelled," Never!"

I instantly get pissed and before we know it we are rolling around fighting over the shirt. Out of know where someone yanks me off of her.

"Really guys?" It was Gramps.

"She took my shirt!" I yell pointing at her. I just realized there was a crowd circling us. Most staring at my chest.

"Paybacks a bitch!" Levy stuck her tongue out at me. I glare playfully at her as Gramps escorts us to our dorm.

"You guys just get dressed and stop causing a ruckus!" Who says ruckus anymore? We nod and go inside to get dressed.

* * *

We were walking threw the hallway talking and laughing about what had happened this morning. I was wearing a crop top that says 'I only date bad boys', a pink skirt, and some light brown 6-inch pumps. Levy was wearing a organge dress with her ever-present headband and some white flats. We noticed a huge crowd of students, but walked right through it, not really caring.

"And the part when-" Out of no where 3 fists hit me in my face. Yes I'm a spy, but I have to turn off my instincts sometimes.

I fly into the lockers and everyone is quiet. Levy rushes to my side.

"Lu-Chan?!" She yells, playing the part. I'm about to break character.

"Who. The FUCK?!" I shoot up, dropping my bag. I notice a pink-haired guy (Who is really hot), a raven-haired guy (Who is hot, too), and..

"Gajeel?!" I run to him and he looks surprised. I stop in front of him and we smirk.

"Bunny-girl?!" He says.

"What did I say about that name!" I hiss. He shrinks back and I turn to everyone else.

"Who threw the punch?" The whole crowd points to the three idiots. I turn to Levy and she steps back and nods.

.

.

I then proceeded to beat their asses.

I kicked Gajeel in the gut, and when he doubled over, I threw him into the other two. I sat on all three of them and started to punch and kick their faces. Then someone grabs my hair and pulls me off. i glance at Levy and She looks terrified of me..

"Who the fuck?!" I turn and swipe-kick them to the face and they fly to the wall. I stay in battle stance as a red-haired woman stands up. She looked shocked as fuck but shook it off and glared at me. It didn't really faze me, but everyone else shivered visibly (except Levy).

"Who are you?" I ask. Levy comes to my side.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Student counsel president. No fighting in school!" She came up to my face. I smirked.

"Okay, 1, I don't give a fuck. 2 you can't say shit about it because by pulling my hair you initiate fighting. And 3," I took out a pack of gum that had 1 piece left in it, but it was closed." You need this whole damn pack because your breathe smells like ass." I said and put in in her bra and walked off. Levy was laughing her ass off as everyone else looked at me shocked. Ezra (Is that her name?) was as red as her hair. I started to walk threw the crowd again. It was dead-silent in the hallway. I walked into my first period and started to chew on gum and text on my IPhone 6. I smiled as I saw a video of a fight that was hilarious. Out of no-where, someone took my phone. Now, mind you, my phone is my baby. on instinct, I tackled the person and took my phone back. I locked it and I realized I was straddling someone. It was the pink headed dude from earlier. He smirked.

"Well if you wanted the d-" I cut him off by knocking him out. Jeez. I got up and took my seat as the bell rang . The teacher came in and saw Natsu. "What happened to him?" He asked. Everyone but Levy pointed to me. I glared at them.

Snitches.


End file.
